winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 602
The Legendarium is the second episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis A new school year begins at Alfea. All students including the Winx return to Alfea. Bloom and Daphne arrives at Alfea excitedly, but Daphne is still nervous of becoming the History of Magic Teacher. Bloom comes to her room happily where she meets her friends, Musa, Aisha, Flora and Tecna. Then, they sees several students comes out from Stella's room with unique outfits and one of them has drop Stella's boutique card (Stella's couture). The Winx go up to Stella's room to find it out for themselves. Stella is so happy to meet her friends and explain about her new boutique. Thanks to Stella's creativity, they are dress smartly for their new school year. Suddenly, Griselda comes to the Winx's room and Stella quickly hides her secret boutique in her room. Griselda is expecting for miss Faragonda speech at the History of Magic classroom. In the History of Magic classroom, Faragonda honorably introduces Daphne as the History of Magic Teacher in front of her students. The Winx and the other students claps their hand to welcome their new teacher. A moment later, the pixies come to surprise Faragonda for her 100th anniversary as headmistress at Alfea. The Winx are so happy to meet their bonded pixies. Griselda is shocked of the news the pixies told everyone as it was meant to be a secret. The pixies invite Faragonda to celebrate outside Alfea as their presents are awaiting for her. Outside Alfea, the pixies uses their special magic to hold a special party for miss Faragonda. The party is celebrated happily by the fairies at Alfea College. Meanwhile at Cloudtower, Griffin introduces herself and welcome the young witches to Cloudtower. Then, she asks her new students to show their powers. A young witch named Selina, who is from Earth is the first one who introduces herself to everybody at Cloudtower. Grffin demands to see her powers and she took a book from her belts, The Legendarium. Legendarium is a book that can bring legends and tales to life. Selina shows Griffin on how the Legendarium works by reviving legendary trolls, the Gloomy Wood Trolls, which is a beast that is locked under the Pixie Village. She summons them by reading the books out loud and awakening them. Not a moment too soon, the trolls attack Pixie Village from underground causes chaos to happen. The Winx transform to help the pixies. They fight against the trolls with the help of the pixies. Griffin doubted the powers of the book and she demands to see it herself. She uses her magic to see the incident and when she sees that chaos is happening at Pixie Village, she asks Selina to stop. Selina stops by ending the tales, creating new legend in the book. Right after she stops, the pixies that were attacked disappear along with the trolls. The Winx's bonded pixies wonder where their friends are and ask Bloom to detect them. When Bloom does, she said that she can't detect them as like the pixies no longer exists in the Magic Dimension. The pixies get saddened by their friends' disappearance and stay with the Winx at Alfea. Meanwhile, Griffin dismisses Selina and continues her speech until her speech is interrupted. The glass windows break open, the Trix appear and tell Griffin that they're going to take over the school. A fight breaks out between the Trix and Griffin with the Trix turning Griffin into a crow. It leaves while the Trix announce to the students that they're in charge. They make a costume change and say the witches that if the witches will support the Trix, the witches will rule the Magic Dimension. Listening that the witches will be the rulers with no obstacles around, the witches of the Cloudtower happily agree and support the Trix. The Trix then rise Cloudtower off the ground. Icy dismisses the witches except Selina who, in exchange for her letting them use her Legendarium, will help make her more powerful. And Selena happily agrees with them. On the way returning to Alfea, the Winx see a falling crow and Aisha uses her Morphix power to help it. The crow tries to tell the Winx something but they can't understand anything because they can't speak "crowese". Bloom suggests using Roxy's help. Major Events *The pixies return after being absent for much of Season 4 and all of Season 5. *Pixie Village is attacked by the trolls. *The pixies of Pixie Village disappear. *The Trix regains Cloudtower and made alliance with Selina. *Griffin is turned into a crow by the Trix. *Selina starts to summon legendary creatures. Debuts *Selina *Cherie *Caramel *Gloomy Wood Trolls *Trix's Dark Witch form Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Selina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Daphne *Griffin *Faragonda *Griselda *Kiko *Palladium *Wizgiz Trivia *The pixies make their first appearance since Episode 413. *Aisha is seen wearing her exercise outfit in Season 4 during her workout at her room in Alfea. *Selina pronounces "Legendarium" differently than when she pronounced it in the Season 6 preview trailer. In the trailer, she pronounces it with a short "a", but in the series, she pronounces it with a long "a". *This is the first time a party at Alfea is celebrated during daytime. *This episode marks final appearance of the fifth season civilian outfit. *This episode marks the first appearance of the sixth season civilian outfit. *This episode aired along with The Flying School. Script *Nickelodeon Mistakes *Even though Aisha is wearing her exercise outfit even after her workout, she is seen to be wearing her Season 5 civilian when she goes to Stella's room. Even though, she didn't have time to get changed. *When Griselda comes to Stella's room, Flora new bracelet on her left arm is missing. *Despite having Dark Sirenix in the previous episode, the Trix are seen without it in this episode. *Musa and Tecna seem to already have been acquainted with Cherie and Caramel despite the fact that neither of them appeared in a previous episode of Winx Club. *In one scene, Musa's Sirenix necklace is missing. *In Cloudtower, there are 3 copies of the same student. *In the Italian version, when the Winx transform, Tecna does not say her name and power Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Bryton James as Roy *David Faustino as Helia *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina Quotes "Home sweet home!" - 'Bloom' "Stella Couture Boutique! Don't follow fashion, be fashion!" - 'Stella' "Uh, just cleaning up for the new school year!" - Stella "Well done Stella! Finally." - Griselda "You interrupted a party and that's huge faux pas" - Stella Videos Nickelodeon Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes